


What you really want

by Pandamilo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama, Secret Santa, Sugawara is mumma hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Secret Santa run by Sugawara was the worst idea and Kageyama couldn't help but glare at the small slip of paper with the clearly printed "Hinata".What the hell was he meant to get that idiot?





	What you really want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otpsfloat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsfloat/gifts).



> aaahhh so this is for 123anime (otpsfloat) for secret santa and i'm so sorry it's late!!!!! I've had a hectic life of moving and starting a new job and waiting on my damn internet to be set up so I'm sorry it's late but I really hope you like it!

My [Kagehina playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/3YhPIScTORZ30St24F4WNU?si=_4jRK0n2TqOZF1mTm8wBHg) as a bonus :P

This was a stupid idea. 

That being said, Kageyama wasn’t stupid enough to argue with Sugawara. 

“Who’d you get?” Hinata’s annoying enthusiasm bounded into view with a small yellow slip of paper that matched Kageyama’s own. 

“I can’t tell you, dumbass.” Kageyama reached over and snatched to pull at Hinata’s hair as the red-head ducked, laughing as he moved around the taller body. 

“It was good to see everyone again; I can’t wait to see who has me.” Hinata chirped as he swirled around Kageyama.

“We see them all the time, idiot. Sugawara just knows how to be more annoying than the others.” They had all been out of school for a few years now but it didn’t stop Sugawara from arranging monthly gatherings and checking in on everyone all the time. It wasn’t that it really bugged Kageyama that much, plus having Hinata as his college roommate, he was always dragged along anyway. But this year Sugawara had outdone himself. 

Kageyama clenched tighter to the yellow paper in his hand that clearly read  _ Hinata _ .

What the hell was he meant to get his dumbass best friend? The last few years as roommates they agreed on splurging on takeout on Christmas Eve as their gift to each other since they usually lived off noodles and anything they could find on sale. 

This year he’d have to come up with an actual idea  _ and _ find a way not to get caught in the process. 

“...and Mum is going to my grandparents for Christmas this year, so I’ll be staying at the dorm too.” Hinata was obvious talking while they walked back to their dorm from the train station but Kageyama was barely listening. “Are you listening, loser?” Hinata pouted, that stupid face he frequently made that Kageyama always had a conflicting reaction too, the random urge to press his own lips against that protruding lip was usually dominated by the need to pull his hair. This time, however, Kageyama simply nodded before realising he should probably respond with words. 

“Yeah, parents are away so I’ll be around.” 

“We're still doing our Christmas Eve dinner right? I’m so ready for so much food; I’ve been waiting all year.” Hinata bounded around, walking backwards so he could beam at Kageyama, drool practically slipping passed his lips already.

“Don’t we always?” Kageyama sighed, deadpanning in that way he always did when Hinata started to harp on about this. While he had gotten used to Hinata’s blathering and had even gotten to the stage where he could almost decipher the sound effects that came with Hinata’s vocabulary, he still wasn’t sure where they stood. 

Their relationship wasn’t exactly  _ usual.  _ They fought, they argued, they were competitive to the extreme even when they were on the same team. And yet, most nights in the winter, Kageyama would wake to a tuft of red hair sticking out of his blanket and his limbs would be trapped in the entanglement of Hinata’s body. They never talked about it, Hinata would simply wake, stretch, say something about their upcoming day and continue on like nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

The first time Kageyama had been so shocked by the chill of Hinata’s smaller hands snaking their way into his bedding he hadn’t dared breath for fear of what could happen. But when Hinata had simply settled himself against Kageyama’s side, head slowly lowered onto his chest, the shock had worn off and Kageyama found himself enjoying the warm of another person in the blistering cold. 

“I am going to get my giftee something awesome! I think I already know what I’m getting.” Hinata blathered on the rest of their way to the dorm, Kageyama responding with appropriate grunts when Hinata prompted a question. 

Lucky Hinata had an idea because Kageyama had  _ nothing. _

***

“Why’d you give me the dumbass?” Kageyama growled into the phone the next day while he knew Hinata was still in class.

“You got Hinata? That’s nice! I didn’t pick it, remember, you draw it out of a hat.” Sugawara laughed, the older setter was well on his way to a teaching degree and it honestly scared Kageyama a little bit how suited he was to it. 

“What the hell do I get him?” Kageyama gruffed, flopping down onto his bed to tug his laptop back onto his chest and continue to search for something other than a volleyball that might be a good present for Hinata.

“Don’t get him a volleyball,” Sugawara stated, all the threat tied up in that one sentence. 

“I won’t.”

“Mmhmm. Look, Kageyama, you know him better than any of us. You live with him, what does he enjoy? What does he do, other than eating and playing volleyball?” 

“You’re kidding, right? That  _ is  _ Hinata. Volleyball, food and making noises that apparently convey his entire meaning that only Noya seems to understand.” Kageyama glared at his computer like it would magically fix all his problems.

“Tobio.” 

Kageyama groaned but nodded before he realised Sugawara couldn’t actually see him. “I’ll figure something out.” Before hanging up. 

“You’re no help.”

***

Three weeks of searching and he absolutely nothing. Unless he wanted to buy Hinata new knee pads he was done for. 

“I got it!” Hinata burst into their dorm in the midst of Kageyama’s wallowing, a bright red box in his hands as he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. 

“What?” 

“My secret Santa present, obviously!” Hinata sprinted through the living room and into his bedroom before Kageyama heard the classic Hinata whoops of excitement followed by a series of sound effects that meant absolutely nothing to most people. 

“It’s perfect!” Hinata appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and bright. 

“Glad you’re having so much luck,” Kageyama muttered to himself as he turned back to his textbook. 

“Huh?” Hinata questioned as he pressed himself onto the floor next to Kageyama, pulling out his own books as he went. 

“Don’t worry, do you understand this question?”

***

Usually, when Hinata tugged his way into Kageyama’s bed and slotted himself against the warmth of Kageyama’s body, he pretended to be asleep. Never once had he said anything to him about it before, considering Hinata usually pressed himself against his chest, he probably knew he was awake but neither of them mentioned it. 

This time Kageyama waiting until Hinata had situated himself, tucked under the blanket, limbs flopped lazily over Kageyama’s and his breathing had settled, Kageyama found the nerve to speak.

“Hey, dumbass…” Kageyama felt Hinata’s entire body stiffen and his breath stutter before he shifted, head wiggling its way out of the blankets to make eye contact with Kageyama. It was still dark so he couldn’t make out much besides the wide-eyed look of fear on Hinata’s face. “If you could have anything for Christmas, what would you want from your secret Santa?”

Hinata exhaled a breath he had clearly been holding before pressing his face into Kageyama’s shirt. It was so long before Hinata finally looked up again, Kageyama thought he might have fallen asleep.

“You got me?” The question wobbled out of Hinata’s mouth in barely a whisper as his eyes raised from Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama gave a half-shrug, not wanting to give into the secret completely even if they both knew Hinata was right.

“I… no. Nevermind.” Hinata pressed his face back into Kageyama’s chest and he could feel the heat radiating from it. 

“No what, just tell me, idiot.” Kageyama pulled his hand from his side and tugged on Hinata’s hair with a quick tug until he yelped. 

“Stop it. You won’t want to give it to me.” Hinata stated loudly as yanked his hair free.

“Try me.”

“Kiss me.”

“What.” Kageyama wasn’t even sure he had turned it into a question.

“That’s my present. Kiss me. Now.” Hinata’s face was clearly bright red, even in the dark but he looked determined, that same determination Kageyama saw on the court right before he set the ball to him.

“That’s really what you want?” Kageyama only asked because it felt like a completely random request. 

“Yep.”

Kageyama didn’t hesitate then, he thought about it later, that maybe he should have. Maybe he should have questioned it more, questioned himself more as to way this didn’t seem like a random act. But he didn’t. Instead, he cupped Hinata’s flushed cheeks in his hands and pulled their lips together. It was stiff at first, the two of them fighting to find a rhythm that worked but when Hinata pulled back slightly to breathe, Kageyama found himself pressing forward. His lips moulding against Hinata’s in a way they didn’t the first time and Hinata lets out a small groan. 

It’s the most delicious sound Kageyama has ever heard and he needs to hear more of it. Pressing forward, he flips their positions so he’s looming over Hinata’s splayed body. He looks so much smaller like this and Kageyama stops himself from letting his body drop and their lips crush back together. 

“How long?” Kageyama finds himself asking as Hinata begins to fidget under his scrutiny. 

“Since high school.” Hinata states in the quietest voice Kageyama has ever heard him use. 

“Why didn’t you…” 

“You don’t exactly make approaching you easy, Bakayama!” Hinata snapped and Kageyama found himself chuckling, which of course did nothing but make Hinata more irate. 

To stop him from squirming, Kageyama pressed his head into Hinata’s chest to think, when Hinata finally realised he couldn’t exactly get away with Kageyama barricading him in. he settled and tentatively bought his hand up to Kageyama’s hair. 

“How about a boyfriend…” Kageyama whispered after a silence stretched between them and Hinata’s hand faltered in his hair.

“Do you mean?” Hinata left the question open, Kageyama could feel his hand shaking slightly.

Kageyama pulled himself up so he could look at Hinata’s face.

“Boyfriend… me. Is that what you want?”

“Is it what you want?” Hinata moved onto his elbows so he was closer to Kageyama’s face, their lips almost touching.

“Dumbass, will you be my boyfriend?” Before he could even finish asking Hinata had thrown his arms around Kageyama’s neck and crushed their lips together. They feel into a heated, messy kiss, all teeth and panted breathes before finally, they pulled apart and Hinata smiled at him so brightly Kageyama could almost be convinced the sun was coming up just so it could shine with Hinata. 

“Of course I will, Bakayama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my trashfire butt.


End file.
